


Name

by Darkicedragon



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkicedragon/pseuds/Darkicedragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are you called 'M-21'?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucathia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucathia/gifts).



"Why are you called 'M-21'?"

M-21 glanced down at Regis, who wasn't looking at him, but at the scenery. He didn't shift from his own position of leaning on the balcony barrier, his arms crossed under him. "Why do you want to know?"

Regis sniffed, still not looking at him. "It's not a normal name."

So he was curious. M-21 didn't say anything for a few moments, and the sound of cars passing underneath them was the only thing they could hear. "It's because I don't know what my name is," he said quietly.

Regis stiffened, but didn't turn his head. "You don't…?" he repeated hesitantly.

He nodded. "And I don't want to use a substitute."

"…I see."

The wind picked up at that point, blowing their hair around. M-21 didn't move to straighten his out, but Regis did, glaring at nothing as strands continued to evade his grasp.

"That was what you wanted to find out, when you were with that group."

M-21 nodded again, ignoring the pang of losing the chance to find out. The kids were safe, and that was what mattered at the moment.

They were silent again, before Regis moved away, his shoes barely making a sound.

Left back to his own thoughts, M-21 thought that the trade-off was worth it. Here 'M-21' wasn't a number, or something to dehumanise him; it actually _was_ his name to these people. He would continue to search for his real name, but… the reason why he and M-24 had looked for more information about themselves wasn't just so that they knew what they used to be called – it was so that they could possibly find where they had come from, maybe find a home that they had left.

And M-21 was already home.

He left the balcony, shutting the door behind him.


End file.
